Love Hurts And I Can Prove It
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Sequel to Lovechain! Two months later Michael still hasn't got to grips with life! Dana and Logan are tighter than ever! And someone's back to spoil everything that's left for Maddy, even though they've never met! Just because that girls got the hots for
1. I'm back! How longs it been? A year?

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 1

**A/n: If this shocks ya, dinna blame me! Yes It's ma fault, but don't blame me! Any way the shocks make tha story! If you do not know who 4 of the characters are you might wanna read Lovechain! I wrote that not long ago! Oh by the way this is in 3rd year! Oh and guess who's come to stay!**

Logan had his arms wrapped round Dana.

"You know what Logan?" Dana murmured as she hang from his arms.

"What?" Logan asked softly.

"You could have any girl in school, so why me?" Dana whispered, as Logan pulled her close.

"Coz you're the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on!" Logan whispered back.

Dana smiled and closed her eyes, Logan moved his head towards Dana's ready for a kiss, but before they could do anything they heard shouting outside the dorm. Logan let go of Dana and she fell back on to the floor. She had just struggled up the floor Michael stormed in his face red in fury.

"Maddy, I hope you rot in hell!" he screamed, "Don't you ever come near me again!" he slammed the door then, glanced at Logan and Dana, "Sorry!"

"Way to go Mike, just spoil the moment!" Logan shouted at him.

"I said I was sorry!" Michael shouted back.

"Guys, I'm going!" Dana screamed over the raging boys.

They didn't hear her so she just walked out. Dana went to find Maddy. The first place she thought of was the beach. Maddy said it made her mind flow. Dana wasn't sure if she was the best of friends to help Maddy out because Maddy had just had a few problems (Of which you'll know about if you read Lovechain!) to go over, her brother wanted to help her, but that's just not Maddy.

When Dana got down to the beach Maddy was dipping her feet in a nearby rock pool. When Dana got closer she could see the mark where Michael had hit on her arms, but of course Dana didn't know that, only Maddy and Michael knew that. Although it had been two months since Maddy had told them, Michael still wasn't taking it well.

"Maddy, what happened to your arms?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Maddy snapped. (Do you remember how Michael slapped her in Lovechain, well guess who did this!)

Dana stood in front of Maddy and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me!" Dana demanded.

"Why should I?" Maddy asked.

"Coz I'm a friend and I have to know these things!" Dana replied.

"If I tell you you can't tell a living soul." Maddy whispered.

"Promise!" Dana said softly as she sat down beside Maddy.

"If I talk to Michael he beats me up." Maddy whispered into Dana's ear.

Dana's face went blank, "Why?"

"I don't know! It's not like we were in a serious relationship or anything!" Maddy said a little louder.

"I know, but you did hurt him!" Dana said, while staring worriedly at Maddy's poor bruised arms, "But then again he shouldn't have hurt you. Has he hurt you before?"

"Well, you know when my face was bruised the night after you know... that was him and last week he wholloped my leg!" Maddy replied while rolling up her white jeans.

Dana gasped as Maddy revealed a swollen, purple lump just below her knee, "I've got a few things to say to Michael!" Dana roared, then stood up.

She was stopped by Maddy who was holding tightly onto Dana's knee-length skirt. Dana glared at her.

"Maddy someones gotta confront him!" Dana said furiously.

"No they don't!" Maddy pleaded.

"If he hurts you again, I'm gonna kill him! Or get your brother to do it!" Dana roared as she flopped back down beside Maddy reluctantly.

"Don't tell Adam!" Maddy cried.

"He needs to know!" Dana replied.

"No he doesn't!" Maddy insisted.

"You'll tell him eventually, won't you?" Dana asked seriously.

"Yes! Yes, of course! I think!" Maddy stuttered.

"Of course you will! And we'll figure out a way to help Michael and you as soon as you tell him!" Dana commanded.

"Yes, Mam!" Maddy replied sarcastically.

"I mean it, Maddy!" Dana whispered, while glaring at her, "Now put my jacket on and let's go back to our dorms!"

Dana stood up again and threw Maddy her denim jacket. Maddy obediently put it on and followed Dana back to her dorm.

When they'd made sure Quinn wasn't in the room, Maddy took off Dana's jacket handed it to Dana and found her own pink one.

"Now, promise me ya'll stay away from Michael and ya'll tell Adam soon!" Dana whispered, just in case Nicole, Quinn or Zoey heard in their dorm next door. Dana walked out. Maddy was left standing next to her huge wardrobe which was filled with pink and white garments. Maddy noticed something was different about the room someone had put an extra wardrobe and bed in their dorm. There was a book on the extra bed. The title read Lola, the true born star.

"Someone's big-headed!" Maddy muttered, as she walked out of the room to go and pay a visit to Zoey and Nicole.

In their dorm was another girl. Maddy didn't recognise her. She had soft brunette hair with green streaks. Her face was also soft, but her outfit made you dizzy. She was wearing a black dress top with green spots and a green mini-skirt.

"Oh, hi Maddy!" Zoey greeted.

"Hi! Who's this?" Maddy asked gesturing at the brunette girl.

"Hi, Maddy! I'm Lola! I stayed in Zoey and Nicole's dorm when Dana went to France for that one year! What was that, one year ago?" she babbled on, another Nicole.

"Lola, it was just a few months ago!" Dana replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Well my parents tried me at stage school, but I didn't fit in, so I came back here!" Lola babbled even more.

"She'll be staying with you and Quinn, is that O.K?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Mmhm!" Maddy answered.

"Maddy what's tha matter?" Zoey asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking!" Maddy replied.

"Watcha thinking about?" Nicole asked.

"Stuff!" Maddy replied with a quick glance at Dana.

"Uh huh!" Lola said, obviously not believing her.

"Just tell 'em!" Dana shouted, then she remembered that Lola didn't even know the first thing that happened when Maddy first came two months ago, "You don't have to, but I might not be able to keep the secret by myself!"

"Lola, you know when I first came..."

In Chase, Logan and Michael's dorm, Logan and Michael were still tearing each others heads off. (A/n: OJO what type of speech is this? You guessed right or wrong, a metaphor!) Then Chase came in looking worried.

"Lola's back!" he shouted worryingly over the two screaming boys.

They stopped immediately and stared at Chase, who still looked worried.

"What did you say?" Michael asked not knowing if he'd heard correctly.

"Lola is back." Chase repeated slowly, so that Michael could catch on.

"So why are you so worried?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Coz she didn't know I liked Zoey and now I'm going out with her!" Chase shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So that's why you broke up?" Michael said.

"Yes!" Chase shouted.

"O.K! So what are you gonna do about?" Logan asked strategically.

"Tell her before Zoey!" Chase yelled as he ran out the room.

"Wow, that is big!" Lola replied, "Poor Michael!"

"Yeah, poor Michael!" Dana said sarcastically, "Well look what he did to Maddy!" Dana roared as she whipped Maddy's jacket off and revealed her bruised arms.

"Dana!" Maddy protested, but it was too late the girls had already seen her arms.

"Maddy, how?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why'd he do this?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Those look painful!" Lola exclaimed.

"What looks painful?" Chase asked from the doorway.

It was a good job Maddy had her back to the door. Dana quickly threw Maddy's jacket over her arms.

"Nothing!" they all replied in one voice.

"Alright, I'll believe you this once!" Chase muttered, "Hey Lola! Can I talk to you a minute?"

Lola shrugged her shoulders, "Sure!"

Outside the room Chase lent against the wall, Lola lent against it next to him and looked at him.

"So what's up?" Lola asked casually.

"You know when we broke up I told you the girl I liked was from my hometown, well I lied! She's actually in PCA! And you know her! It's-" Chase explained.

"Zoey!" Lola interrupted, "I know!"

"How'd you know?" Chase asked curiously.

"It's easy, by the way you act around her!" Lola replied in a matter of fact way.

"So you cool with it?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Uh huh!" Lola replied, then headed back into the room.

Chase shrugged then walked back to his dorm.

Back in Zoey, Dana and Nicole's dorm Lola was still curious about Maddy's bruises, but Zoey, Dana, Nicole and Maddy wanted to know what Chase wanted especially, after all it was her boyfriend. (A/n: I bet you all wish that you'd read Lovechain now! Well you still can! This story is so not over!)

"So, what did Chase want?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"Just a catch up! No biggie!" Lola replied happily, it's a good job she can act.

"O.K!" Zoey chirped, then turned her attention back to Maddy, "What happened to your arms, Maddy?"

"I went to apologise to Michael, for the 50th time this week and he asked me why I even kissed him in the first place. Before I could answer he was punching my arms. Then he said I should rot in hell and stay away from him. So I ran to the beach and told Dana!" Maddy told them as she rolled up her trouser leg, they all gasped when they saw the swollen lump, all except Dana who had seen it already, "And last week he did this!"

"Ouch, you must be in agony, but I can understand why he did it! Can't you?" Lola exclaimed.

"No, Lola! I can't!" shouted Dana.

"Neither can I!" Nicole squealed.

"Nor me!" Zoey cried.

"Well I'm definitely taking Michael's side for this one!" Lola exclaimed.

"Why's that? Coz you like him?" Dana asked casually.

"Maybe I do! Maybe I don't! You'll find out all in good time!" Lola shouted as she left the room.

"Does she or doesn't she?" Nicole asked extremely confused.

"She does!" Dana and Zoey replied together.

Maddy looked at her feet, then looked at the other three. They were all staring at her.

"Maddy, do you still like him?" Nicole asked confused at Maddy's behaviour.

"I don't know!" Maddy whined.

"Well maybe you should sleep on it!" Zoey suggested thoughtfully.

"I think I will! See ya in the morning! Goodnight!" Maddy called as she flounced out of the room.

"I think I'll turn in too!" Zoey yawned, it had been another busy day.

"Night, Zo!" Nicole called as she climbed the ladder to her bed and flopped down in it, "Night, Dana!"

Dana got undressed and into bed.

In the middle of the night, outside there was a loud crash and a flash. A thunderstorm. The only thing Dana's afraid of. Dana got out of bed and ran down the long corridor all the way to Logan's dorm. She knocked on the door. There was another flash and a huge bang.

"Dana, what do you want, it's the middle of the night?" said a very tired Logan as he opened the door.

"Logan, please don't laugh, but I'm scared of thunderstorms can I stay with you?" Dana whispered.

"Well seeming that tomorrow's Saturday and Chase and Michael are staying in Paul and Adam's room, I suppose so." Logan replied.

They went over to Logan's bed and Dana jumped in followed by Logan. He then realised that he wasn't tired anymore.

"Fancy that, Dana Cruz, afraid of thunderstorms!" he chortled.

"Oh, shut up!" Dana murmured then she held in a very passionate kiss indeed.

**A/n: I'm gonna leave ya there now! Soz! This Chap is for my best friend in the whole world AHSMAYM! She has a really weird and freaky name so these are her initials! So for you Rhia!**


	2. Spin the bottle!

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 2

**A/n:The next bit of tha story is gonna be in the morning when Dana and Logan wake up!**

"Good morning, sunshine!" Logan greeted as he gently kissed Dana.

"Morning! But I don't know about good! I didn't get any sleep at all!" Dana complained.

"Well you better get back to your dorm before our DA finds out you're here!" Logan whispered.

"Or Coco finds out I'm gone!" Dana whispered back.

Then she got out of bed, kissed Logan lovingly and ran back to her own dorm.

"Dana, where have you been?" Nicole yawned, she'd only just woken up.

"Just out!" Dana replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"At nine in the morning in your pj's!" Zoey exclaimed, as she jumped out of bed.

"I slept in the common room last night, no biggie!" Dana shouted.

"Why'd ya do that?" Nicole asked.

"Coz she's scared of storms remember!" Zoey shouted as she jumped into her day clothes.

"As I said, no big deal!" Dana screamed.

"O.K! End subject!" Nicole announced, "So, Dana how do ya like Lola?"

"She's O.K. I suppose!" Dana shrugged, "A bit like you I suppose!"

Nicole threw her pillow at Dana, "Hey!"

"Oh, what about her sticking up for Michael after she'd seen Maddy's arms?" Zoey complained.

"That was horrible!" Dana whispered, remembering how thin the walls were.

"Talk about awful! I mean how awful can you get? Wasn't she awful?" Nicole babbled on.

"Yes, she was!" Zoey whispered, "Yeah Maddy hurt Michael, but still, look at Maddy's arms and her leg!"

"Are you by any chance talking about me?" they gasped and span round.

Standing in the doorway was Lola. They all cringed.

"I knew you'd believe me!" Lola exclaimed, "A new girl! Michael is her ex-boyfriend and he thinks I used to like him! It's perfect!"

"Lola, I don't think you should play with them!" Zoey whispered.

"Yeah, they've been through enough!" Dana added.

"But Maddy will see if she likes him or not!" Lola admitted.

"She's right!" Nicole sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell as long as you don't hurt her too much!" Dana cried.

"Same here!" Zoey agreed.

"So it's agreed, no-one will blab?" Lola asked hopefully.

"Yes!" the rest agreed.

"Logan, why did I just see Dana run out of here in her pj's?" Chase asked sleepily.

"What? No she didn't!" Logan lied.

"Who was that then?" Michael asked just as sleepily.

"Just one of those boys next door asked for some dating advice!" Logan replied making it up as he went along.

"O.K! Well I have some advice, lose the dress top and put some jeans on!" Michael said angrily.

"Oh and Zoey wants to know if we'll go and play 'spin the bottle'?" Chase said quickly, before Michael did something he would regret, "I'm definitely going, what about you two? Remember Lola's back!"

"Yeah, but Chase Lola likes you! Not me! Not Logan! But you!" Michael answered.

"No she doesn't!" Chase laughed.

"Wanna bet!" Logan added.

"Not really!" Michael and Chase shouted quickly.

"So what time have we gotta be there?" Logan asked upset that he didn't get to bet.

"Actually in five minutes!" Chase grimaced.

"What? How long have you been planning this?"Michael asked furiously.

"Actually she just texted me!" Chase grimaced again.

"Where have we gotta go?" Logan asked, dreading the answer.

"Down the beach!" Chase shouted as he ran out the room for safety, luckily he was already dressed.

Michael and Logan quickly got dressed then ran out after him.

Down the beach Zoey was fixing up the bottle, when Chase ran up to her and pulled her down.

"Save me! Logan, Michael! I'm not here!" Chase panted.

Zoey pushed him off her, stood up, dusted her outfit down and went back to fixing up the 'spin the bottle'. And sure enough a short while after a flustered Michael and Logan came down into the soft sand.

"Zoey, have you seen Chase?" Logan asked suspiciously.

There was a small sneeze behind Zoey and Michael sneaked up. And he reached out and grabbed Chase's ankle and dragged him from out behind the rock. **(A/n:I thought now would be a good time to say two things. 1. The rock is the same one Dustin hit his head on! 2. I have written for a new story called 'Acting Up' which takes you to Lola's few months at Stage School!)**

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Chase cried.

"Whatever made you think we would do that?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well, your face!" Chase gestured upwards.

Zoey glanced nervously at the girls who were just walking down the path followed by Dustin, in his wheelchair, Adam and Paul. Maddy glared at Zoey then twitched her head in Adam's direction. **(Anyone who read Lovechain will already know that Adam is Maddy's brother and Quinn's boyfriend and that Paul is Nicole's boyfriend and the why Dustin's in a wheelchair!) **Soon after the normal group of girls, Nicole, Dana and Lola, came Quinn and Rachel. **(Rachael is Paul's sister and Dustin's girlfriend!)**

"So, you ready to play?" Zoey asked friendlily.

The group just nodded their heads and sat down in a circle round the electronic bottle.

Zoey clasped the bottle and span it round. Zoey being perfect was trained in bottle spinning, **(Like Gina in Un-fabulous!)** so the bottle span round and stopped in front of Chase. Zoey went round and kissed Chase willingly, Chase smiled.

"Zoey, how come you always get to kiss the guys you want?" Nicole whined/asked.

Zoey blushed, "It's all in the wrist! Chase your turn!"

Chase nervously span the bottle, then grimaced when he saw who it stopped at. Lola.

"Get it over with Chase! It's my turn next!" Lola demanded.

Chase got up kissed her gingerly, then sat down again and sighed with relief. Lola took the bottle span it round closed her eyes and prayed it would stop at Michael. She was lucky! Michael looked shocked when she smiled at him. Lola stood up, walked over to Michael and knelt down. She looked at Michael, then took a deep breath and she kissed him. Instead of her holding on to him, he wouldn't stop. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Lola ran back to her space and sat down. Everyone except Michael stared at her, she smiled back at them. When they turned their attention to Michael, he blushed and span the bottle. The bottle stopped at Quinn. Michael grimaced. Michael got up, pecked Quinn's lips, then quickly rubbed his own. Quinn however took out one of those things you use for your ears and swiped it across her lips and stuck it a plastic bag.

"What's that for?" Michael asked curiously.

"It's your DNA for your clone." Quinn replied as if it was an everyday thing.

"But I don't want a clone!" Michael protested.

"Well I'll store it for when you die, unless I invent something to stop people dying." Quinn answered.

Then she span the bottle, unluckily it stopped right in front of Rachael.

"I am so not kissing her!" Rachael whined, she was only eleven and she'd seen enough girls' kissing to last her forever.

"Well, Rachael, it is the rule of the game, but we could bend the rules..." Zoey said, hopefully looking at everyone.

They all shook their heads. Zoey and Rachael sighed. Quinn reluctantly got up, walked over to Rachael and pecked her lips.

"Quick, get me a cup of water!" Rachael screamed.

Quinn rubbed her lips with another ear brush and put it in a separate plastic bag.

"I'm not even gonna ask what that's for coz I already know!" Rachael mused.

"Yep, it's for your clone!" Quinn replied, obviously not realizing Rachael didn't care.

"O.K! My turn!" Rachael cried.

She quickly span the bottle, then smiled at Dustin. The bottle had stopped at him.

She went over to him, he stood up and they both kissed. Dustin smiled and knelt down as Rachael went back to her space. Dustin span the bottle. It stopped at Maddy. She looked shocked. This was gonna be her first kiss, since Nicole. **(Now I bet you really wish you read Lovechain!) **Dustin carefully walked round to her and reached up for a kiss. Maddy gingerly kissed him then sat down. **(Remember Dustin doesn't know about Maddy!)**

"Maddy, are you sure you want to have a turn?" Nicole asked thoughtfully.

"It's her turn! She's gotta do it!" Dustin answered for her.

Maddy sighed and span the bottle. Dana gasped when she saw it was pointing at Logan. Maddy slowly got up and went over to Logan and kissed him lightly. Then hurried back to her place, and dropped down. Dana looked at her enviously, but quickly shook it off. It was Logan's turn next.

"So, Logan, who'd ya hope get?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"My secret!" Logan smirked, the same old Logan Reese.

"Well spin then!" Dana said impatiently.

Logan span the bottle it whizzed round, making Dana even more impatient. It stopped directly in front of Dana. Dana lent towards Logan, who was sitting right beside her and they kissed passionately.

"Too much!" Dustin eventually cried.

So Logan and Dana had to break apart.

"We'll continue in my dorm later!" Logan whispered in Dana's ear.

Dana giggled, then span the bottle round. She stared at Paul who it had stopped at, then slowly got up went round and quickly kissed him. She hurried back to her space and gestured to Paul to take his turn. So Paul did, he span it, so it looked as if it would never stop. And when it did it stopped about a millimeters to the left of Nicole, but Michael really didn't want to kiss Paul.

"It's Nicole's turn!" Michael insisted.

"Are you sure?" Logan teased, then took it back almost immediately.

"Yay!" Nicole squealed.

Nicole turned her head towards Paul and kissed him lovingly.

"My turn!" she screamed.

"We know, we know!" Paul muttered.

Nicole didn't hear him and span the bottle excitedly. It stopped exactly in front of Adam, Nicole grimaced and rolled her eyes. Then she turned her head towards Adam and kissed him reluctantly. Adam quickly span the bottle and smiled at Quinn, when it stopped at her. They kissed kinda weirdly, which made you wanna gag and say awe at the same time!

"O.K, now everyone's had a shot shall we call that the end of the game?" Zoey asked everyone knowingly. **(I always knew she was a know it all! Whoops I've lost my trail of thought! Oh well I'll come up with something fantastic!)**

They all nodded their heads and got up, all except Dustin who wheeled himself along in his wheelchair.

In the girls lounge, all the girls were doing their thing. Maddy was painting her toe-nails with Nicole, Zoey and Lola, Quinn was working on her cloning project, Rachael was reading Driftwood, not caring about the fact that it's a British book, **(Go, Rachael! Go, Rachael! That's my fav book!) **and Dana was thinking of an excuse to sneak of to see Logan.

After a while, Michael turned up.

"Could I um... speak to um... Lola?" Michael stuttered.

"Uh-huh!" Lola replied, while she scrambled to her feet.

"Ooh!" Nicole squealed.

And Zoey mouthed "Tell us how it goes!"

Maddy glanced up nervously, then went back to doing her toe-nails.

"Maddy, you do like him! Don't you?" Nicole asked excitedly.

Maddy shook her head slowly.

"Then you must like Lola?" Nicole said sarcastically.

Maddy didn't pick up the sarcasm and shook her head rapidly.

"Sarcasm, Maddy! Sarcasm!" Nicole sighed.

"Uh huh!" Maddy whispered.

"Maddy are you OK?" Zoey asked thoughtfully.

"Mmhm!" Maddy replied, too busy thinking to give a proper reply.

"Maddy! Speak to us!" Nicole whined.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Maddy answered softly.

"Yeah, there is! You liking Michael!" Dana exclaimed.

"I don't like him! You know I don't!" Maddy cried.

By the fountain Lola and Michael are talking.

"What was that kiss about?" Michael asked Lola.

Lola traced her hand in the water and didn't look at him. Michael grabbed her and turned her face towards his.

"What was it about?" Michael asked again.

Lola looked him in the eyes, "I like you!" she whispered, then looked back at the water.

"Lola, I though you liked Chase?" Michael asked softly.

"I did, but I don't!" Lola whispered.

"So why do ya like me?" Michael asked, very confused.

"I don't know! I just do!" Lola answered quietly.

"I don't understand it! One minute, Chase is the guy you wanna be with and the next I am! Who's next Logan?" Michael stated.

"God, no!" Lola screamed, "I just like you now!"

"Well, that kiss was amazing... I don't know! I'll just have to think!" Michael said slowly, "Later Lola!"

Michael walked away and round the corner. When Lola was sure he wouldn't see, she reached up and pulled the air down.

"Yes!" she screamed.

**A/n: Isn't Lola evil! OK, for now I'm gonna work on 'Acting up', then come and work on this again, so don't beg for updates!**


	3. Dana and Maddy, friends?

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 3

**A/n: It's been such a long time!!!!! I wonder if I can pick up exactly where I was!!!! Here's a try!!!!!**

"So?" Nicole asked as Lola walked back in the room.

"So, what?" Lola shrugged, she had been thinking about her long lost twin, how was she going to tell him it was her?

"How'd it go with Michael?" Nicole giggled.

"I confused him! That was it!" Lola shook her head.

"Is he going to go out with you?" Zoey asked, trying to be involved in the conversation.

"I have no idea, he has no idea!" Lola sighed.

"That's good then!" Maddy was heard to mutter.

"What does that mean?" Lola snapped.

"That's good then means anything you want it to!" Maddy said in monotone.

"Maddy? What does it mean to you?" Dana asked interested.

"I really don't know!" Maddy sighed.

"You'll need to find out!" Dana stated, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm going to bed!" Maddy yawned forcedly.

"Goodnight Maddy!" they all chimed.

"I'm gonna turn in too!" Lola fake yawned.

"Don't you dare have a go at her!" Zoey warned.

"Yes, Mum!" Lola rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, Lola!" Zoey said strongly.

"Fine!" Lola huffed as she stalked out the door.

Xx

"Hey, Lola! Did you tell him? Did you tell my brother he's your twin? Did you talk to him?" Dizzy squealed, demanding answers.

"No! Sorry! Wasn't the right time!" Lola shook her head.

"Do you wanna meet my new friend?" Dizzy more pleaded than asked.

"I don't see why not!" Lola shrugged.

Dizzy lead Lola out of her dorm and into the girls' lounge.

"Lola meet Rachael!" Dizzy giggled, "And this is her boyfriend Dustin!"

"Lola, your Dizzy's sister?" Dustin asked.

"Can't you see their likeness?" Rachael elbowed him in her soft way.

"Now you mention it...yeah! Same hair, except the streaks, same face, except the makeup, same clothes, except the colour and the same build, except the height!" Dustin observed.

"You never said you had a younger sister!" Rachael pointed out.

"It never came up!" Lola shrugged.

"How do you know them?" Dizzy demanded.

"Dustin is Zoey's brother and Rachael is Paul's sister!" Lola stated.

"It's a small world!" Dizzy laughed.

"Or a small school!" Rachael added.

"Night, Diz!" Lola hugged her little sister.

"Night, Lola!" Dizzy hugged her back.

"Goodnight, you two!" Lola yawned, for real this time.

"Goodnight!" Dustin and Rachael chimed in unison.

Lola walked to her real room this time.

Xx

_DramaQueen101 logged in at 9:39pm_.

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Hey, Lola! Missing u loads!_

_DramaQueen101: Missing u 2!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: I still don't get why u left!_

_DramaQueen101: I need 2 find my TWIN!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Somethin' else happened! I can tell!_

_DramaQueen101: Nothin' else happened! _

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Right..._

_DramaQueen101: Chris!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Fine!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: So what's happening with Chase?_

_DramaQueen101: Nothin'! He's going out with Zoey! I knew it! I hate her!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Not as much as I hate Sylvia! She's deliberately flirting with Sammy! In front of me! I've tried everything! Kissing him in front of her! Holding his hand! Whispering stuff in his ear! When will she get the picture!_

_DramaQueen101: Wow! She is demented!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Ya think!?_

_DramaQueen101: Alright! Alright! Calm down!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Believe me! I am calm!_

_DramaQueen101: Can you tell Jamie, Dizzy still loves him and misses him loads?_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Will do!_

_DramaQueen101: Thnx Chris!_

_xxhotstuffxx logged in at 9:59pm._

_QueenOfMean logged in at 9:59pm._

_xxhotstuffxx: Is any1 'ere?_

_DramaQueen101: Yeah! Me and Chris!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Lola is that Logan?_

_DramaQueen101: Unfortunately, yes!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: I'm going then! Bye!_

_DramaQueen101: Bubi!_

_DynamiteThatImplodes logged out at 10:09pm._

_xxhotstuffxx: What's wrong with me?_

_DramaQueen101: U scare her!_

_QueenOfMean: I'm not surprised!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Dana! I'll tell every1 'bout last night!_

_QueenOfMean: U wouldn't dare!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Oh, I would!_

_QueenOfMean: I'll mess u up Reese!_

_xxhotstuffxx: In ur dreams Cruz!_

_QueenOfMean: Gladly!_

_DramaQueen101 logged out at 10:16pm._

_xxhotstuffxx: U frightened her away!_

_QueenOfMean: I did, did I?_

_QueenOfMean logged out at 10:21pm._

_xxhotstuffxx: Why does that keep happening?_

_Babylicious logged in at 10:23pm._

_Babylicious: Logan's alone again! I haven't forgotten about our last encounter! I'm so sorry about Sindy-Lou! She's jealous!_

_xxhotstuffxx: So will u b!_

_Babylicious: Y?_

_xxhotstuffxx: I have a gf now!_

_Babylicious: Oh, but u always have gfs!_

_xxhotstuffxx: This one is totally steady! It's Dana Cruz!_

_Babylicious: Oh yes! The one u love so much, who hates u!_

_xxhotstuffxx: She probs still hates me, but she loves me!_

_Babylicious: I have 2 go now! My mom's coming!_

_Babylicious logged off at 10:38pm._

_xxhotstuffxx logged off at 10:39pm._

Xx

The storm was back. Dana's eyes were flooded with fear. She jumped out her bed and again ran to Logan's dorm. Logan had just logged off and was wide awake.

"Logan! It's back!" Dana whispered worriedly.

"Come on in!" Logan foolishly laughed.

"Shut up!" Dana punched him.

"Fine! Sorry!" Logan apologised.

"I am really really scared of thunderstorms! And you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Dana stated.

"I know! I know!" Logan sighed.

"Let me passed!" Dana demanded.

"You know, Chase and Michael are at Paul and Adam's again!" Logan's eyebrows raised.

"I'm fifteen!"

"That makes two of us!"

"Logan!"

"What?"

"Logan!"

With that Dana kissed him full on. Every time the lightening flashed and the thunder roared, Dana shuddered.

Xx

In the morning Maddy walked out for breakfast. She grabbed a sandwich and made her way to the usual table. As she wandered there she realised Michael was there. He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. Maddy had to divert her way to a table nearby. Zoey saw her divert, but did not see the cause.

"Maddy, come on over!" she called.

Maddy shook her head and wrapped her jacket tighter round her.

"Oh, please Maddy!" Nicole begged.

Maddy remained in her seat. Dana and Logan walked round the corner. Logan had two trays and Dana walked beside him, smiling away. Dana's eyes sprang from Maddy to the gang. She signalled to Logan to sit there. He plunked the trays down and slumped into the seat. Michael shot him a glare. Logan shrugged back.

"It's coz of him, isn't it?" Dana whispered.

Maddy nodded.

"Michael Barrett is going to find himself in an early grave!" Dana muttered.

"Dana, don't!" Maddy pleaded.

"Alright! Fine! I won't kill him!" Dana sighed, "Yet!"

"Dana!" Maddy warned.

Dana sighed deeply, shook her head and ate her breakfast.

Xx

"I wonder why Maddy won't sit with us?" Zoey pondered.

Michael slammed his spoon down and stomped off.

"I think that answers that!" Chase stated.

"Really?" Dana said sarcastically from the other table, she had over-heard.

"Eave-dropper! Eaves-dropper!" Nicole chanted childishly.

"Shut up!" Dana ordered.

Nicole obeyed.

"Maddy, come with me!" Dana whispered.

"No, I've actually got to go!" Maddy stammered.

With that she got up and ran. Dana picked up her tray and flung it down on the other table.

"Dana, what the hell is wrong with you?" Logan whispered in her ear as he moved across to join her.

"Nothing's wrong!" Dana muttered.

"Stop the mood then!" Logan murmured as he sat down.

"You're not my father!" Dana whispered angrily.

"I'm not trying to be!" Logan almost shouted, then reembered it was a private conversation.

Dana got up again and stalked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Chase asked.

"Don't ask!" Logan shook his head roughly.

Xx

Dana strolled down the beach. She was searching for Maddy. Maddy sat by the rock pools, tracing her hand in the water. Dana approached slowly. Maddy looked up and smiled.

"Why do you always come after me?" She asked.

"No-one else would! So I do! It's nice to talk to someone who you can understand and are not intimidated by!" Dana stated.

"You're intimidated by Zoey, aren't you?"

"A bit, yes!"

"Why?"

"This isn't about me! This about you!"

"I'm lez! I'm alright with that! People hating me I hate!"

"I gathered that!"

"Good! I didn't mean to hurt Michael! I was going to tell him! I really was!"

"What I don't get is why you kissed him in the first place?"

"I think I felt passion! I actually felt something! The same thing I feel from Alison! Only Alison can rot in Hell!"

"Alison's your, you know, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Why do you hate her?"

"She's screwed my life up! If it wasn't for her I would never have gotten the idea into my head!"

"Someone else would have suggested it!"

"She suggested the cover up! She has Ryan! I have no-one! It's a stupid plan!"

"Well, yeah! If it means people will get hurt!"

"I didn't think of that! I didn't have time! I don't want Mom to find out! If she does I'll be taken home again! I won't have that!"

"I won't have that!"

"If you tell Adam, Michael's been beating me up, he'll tell Mom, then it'll be bye bye Maddy!"

"I would probably have his head if you got sent home!"

"You wouldn't have the chance! I'd have already killed him!"

"Thanks, Dana! You've been a real help!"

"No problem! If I have something to talk about I can come to you, right?"

"Of course!"

Maddy and Dana hugged.

**A/n: Long time, no write! I hope this is to your liking! What do you think?**


	4. Stunned!

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 4

**A/n: Here we go again!!!!**

Michael kicked an empty bottle across the silent campus. He sat down hard on the fountain wall. He plunked his hand into the running water and sank into a deep thought. Lola strolled up beside him and sat down behind him. Michael didn't realise she was there and carried on pulling the water around.

"Michael?" Lola whispered.

Michael jumped and almost fell in. Lola caught him.

"Thanks." Michael muttered.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"About last night?"

"Lola, look at me!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Michael turned around and looked at Lola. Lola looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you still love Chase?" Michael asked slowly.

Lola paused. She had to stop the voice that was screaming inside of her 'YES!' and hold it down.

"No." Lola looked him in the eye and lied.

"Then this will answer your question!"

Michael then lent in and kissed her. She kissed him back. They didn't stop.

Xx

Dana and Maddy were walking back to their dorms.

"...so I had to change school's again because-" as they passed the fountain something caught Maddy's eye causing her to stop mid-sentence.

"Maddy?" Dana waved her hand up and down in front of her face.

Maddy didn't blink, she just stared at this one point. Dana followed her gaze to find Lola and Michael kissing.

"Maddy, come on!" Dana ordered.

Dana pulled on her sleeve and tugged her behind her as she walked in the opposite direction and took the long way to their dorms. They didn't speak at all.

Xx

Maddy sat face down on her bed. She didn't move or speak. Dana sat uncomfortably on the couch.

"How could I be so stupid?" Maddy eventually mumbled.

"How were you stupid?" Dana asked.

"I led him on! I kissed him! I kissed a guy!" Maddy muttered, barely audible.

"If I told you something really secret, promise you won't tell anyone, especially Zoey?" Dana whispered.

Maddy didn't answer.

"Never mind!" Dana sighed.

"He likes Lola!" Maddy cried.

"Maddy-I've...em...got to go!" Dana stuttered.

She grabbed her clutch bag and left the room.

Xx

Logan sat in his dorm. He decided to log into the chatroom.

_xxhotstuffxx logged in at 12:07pm._

_Babylicious: Hey, Logan! How's u?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Good! U?_

_Babylicious: Alright! How's the gf?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Dana's, Dana!_

_Babylicious: Narrow it down here?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Stubborn, moody and selfish!_

_Babylicious: Y do ya luv her, then?_

_xxhotstuffxx: She's sexy, gorgeous and really good 2 tlk to all ya have to do is press tha right buttons!_

_Babylicious: U'd know all about that?!?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Yes, I would! We're soul mates!_

_Babylicious: Soul mates? I thought u didn't believe in that junk!_

_xxhotstuffxx: I didn't, but I do now!_

_Babylicious: Gotta go!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Bubi!_

_Babylicious logged out at 12:22pm._

_xxhotstuffxx logged out at 12:23pm._

Dana came in the room and slipped her arms round his neck.

"A storm, by any chance?" Logan smirked.

"No!" Dana smiled.

"What, then?" Logan asked.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm imitating you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning, you were in a complete strop!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Ask anyone!"

"Sorry!"

"About what?"

Dana moved in front of Logan, then sat on the couch and sighed.

"Dana, do you know what you're sorry about?" Logan asked strongly.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"I know what you mean!"

"Answer me, then!"

"No!"

"Then tell why you were in a mood!"

"Michael and Maddy."

"What about them?"

"He's with Lola! Maddy saw them! Now she won't speak or move!"

"So?"

"Logan, she likes him. She really likes him."

"She's gay! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"How can she like him?"

"She just does!"

"How do you know?"

"The body language! I lived in France for a year, I learned to read body language."

"Dana, don't meddle!"

"Why?"

"You can't!"

"Oh my god! You don't think I can be like Zoey!"

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Yes, it is!"

Dana then stormed out the room.

Xx

Dustin, Rachael and Dizzy sat in the girls' lounge.

"Why are you at this school?" Rachael asked interested.

"Coz Lola is!" Dizzy shrugged.

"Why is she back?" Dustin inquired.

"Can't say!" Dizzy muttered.

"Why not?" Rachael questioned.

"I promised!" Dizzy mumbled.

"Who?" Dustin asked silently.

"Lola!" Dizzy sighed, "Look, you'll find out soon, I promise!"

"Okay!" Dustin smiled.

"K!" Rachael beamed.

Xx

"I can't believe he said that!" Dana mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Who said what?" Nicole asked, eyes bright.

"Well, obviously the guy is Logan, he's the only one who ever offends her!" Zoey sighed.

"What'd he say?" Lola inquired.

"How'd it go with Michael today?" Dana smirked.

"How'd you..." Lola trailed.

"What about Michael?" Nicole questioned.

"She kissed him, fall on at the fountain!" Dana couldn't resist blabbing.

"Oh! How'd you...He...He kissed me!" Lola stuttered, for once lost for words.

"Maddy won't move, speak or listen!" Dana sighed.

"What does that mean, then?" Lola asked puzzled.

"I don't know! She sort of froze when she saw you and refused to move!" Dana bit her lip.

"I think she-" Zoey began.

"Hey, gals! Can I speak to Lola?" Michael smiled from the door.

"Yeah, sure, Michael!" Lola beamed.

"Someone bounces back quick." Dana muttered.

Zoey shot her a 'be more careful' look.

**A/n: I think that was a very well done chap!!!! What did you think??? Now do you see that purple button that says 'Go'????? Press it!!!! Now type something to brighten up my day!!!!!!**


	5. Dead?

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 5

**A/n: I like this!!!! Actually I love this!!!!**

"Lola, have you told anyone?" Michael asked nervously.

"No, but...um...Dana and-" Michael kissed her to stop her before she said the 'forbidden' name, "-saw us kissing by the fountain and sort of told everyone."

"I haven't told the 'heartthrob' or mister 'madly in love'. They both had their own styles this is ours, let the world find out in it's own due course."

"That's a very good idea!"

Michael kissed her goodbye and went back to his dorm happier than he had been in ages. Lola smiled.

Xx

"This is the biggest acting experience I've had in my whole life!" Lola exclaimed exhausted as she collapsed on Zoey's couch.

"How is it so big?" Zoey asked.

"I have to pretend I'm in love with someone I'm not twenty-four/seven! It's hard Zo!" Lola complained.

Lola crossed her legs, flipped her shoes off and held onto her feet.

"Paul is so dreamy!" Nicole came in the room fantasying.

"Having a good time, then?" Dana mused.

"We all know where you where last night, Dana, so put a sock in it!" Zoey snapped.

"How?" Dana asked quietly.

"You really think we'd believe you'd kipped out in the lounge? Logan also had his dorm to himself, but Chase swears he saw you leaving his dorm." Zoey explained.

"Crap!" Dana exclaimed, "Do you know anything else, Miss 'Know It All'?"

Zoey shot Dana a look that didn't affect Dana in anyway. Dana just shook her head and rolled over in her bed.

"Night, guys!" Lola yawned.

She left Zoey and Dana to continue their mother/daughter like argument.

"Don't shake your head at me Dana!" Zoey warned.

Dana rolled back over and stared at her.

"Why does everyone assume they are my parents?" Dana screamed, "My parents aren't here! They're dead!"

With that she jumped up and out of bed and ran out the room. Nicole and Zoey stared after her. They were speechless.

Xx

"Zoey, what do you want?" Logan groaned.

He had been woken up with the music of Razorlight and 'America'.

"Have you seen, Dana?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"No, I haven't seen her since one! Why?" Logan queried.

"Well, she had one of her 'moments'! She told us her parents are dead! Now we can't find her!" Zoey explained in a panicked manner.

"Where are you?"

"Back at the dorm!"

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!"

"Tried the beach!"

"Everywhere, but the rocks! They scare me!"

"I'll go there!"

Logan hung up, jumped into his shoes and ran flustered out the door.

Xx

Dana sat at the top of the rocks at the beach. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. The sky was dark and starting to flash. The thunder clapped and someone called her name through the wind. Whoever it was Dana ignored them even though she was scared out her wits. She could see the trail she had taken being lit up and the crack Dustin had fallen over when he fell.

"Dana?" Logan panted as he climbed up the rocks.

"Go away!" Dana mumbled.

"No!" Logan stated.

Dana turned her back to him. He shook his head, clambered over the rocks, sat next to her and put his arm round her. Dana shrugged him off.

"Dana, why didn't you tell me?" Logan abandoned trying to put his arm round her and cupped her face.

Her face was streaked with tears and stiff. Dana closed her eyes and cried. She allowed Logan to pull her head into his chest. She sobbed and sobbed.

"How long Dana?" Logan asked soothingly.

"Why-do-you-think-went-to-France?"

"For the extra credit?"

"No! I-couldn't-stand-to-stay-here!"

"Why did you come back?"

"My-aunt-and-uncle-can't-afford-to-keep-me-there,-so-now-I-live-with-my-boring-uncle-who's-always-drunk!"

"Dana, you should have told someone, if not me!"

"I-couldn't!-I'm-messed-up-as it is!"

"You're not messed up!"

"I-am!-You-know-it!"

"I've never thought you were messed up!"

Logan pushed a strand of her behind her ear. Dana half-smiled.

"I've-kept-it-a-secret-for-two-years!-I-couldn't-let-people-know!"

"It's a bit late for that!"

"Really?!?"

"It's amazing! You're pouring you're heart out and yet you find the strength to be sarcastic!"

"What-can-I-say?-I'm-me!"

"I love you!"

"Love-you too!"

Logan kissed her, clasped her hand and lead her slowly down the rocks as the sky roared and flashed.

Xx

Dana rubbed her eyes and rolled over in her bed. Her eyes snapped open when she realised that Logan was on her dorm floor. He was asleep. Dana lay there for five minutes watching his chest rise and fall. Then she kicked him. Logan jumped up.

"I wasn't asleep! I was thinking!" he shouted, thinking he was in class.

"It's me, you idiot!" Dana hissed.

"Oh, right! I knew that!" Logan lied.

Dana glared at Logan and he just shrugged.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to get up every morning?" Dana sighed.

"I don't think I could ever imagine it!" Logan whispered.

"If it weren't for you, Zoey and the gang, I never would!" Dana smiled.

She kissed. He kissed her back.

"Why are there people talking?" a voice muttered from top bunk.

Dana stopped kissing Logan and looked up. Nicole was looking down sleepily.

"Oh, it's you two!" Nicole yawned and flopped back to sleep.

Dana giggled and Logan smiled.

"What's the time?" she asked him when she stopped.

"Nine." Logan answered.

"Want breakfast?"

"Yep! You?"

Dana rolled her eyes, grabbed some clothes and walked out.

"See you later, Nicole!" Logan whispered.

"Yes, I would like fries with that." Nicole muttered.

Logan shook his head and walked out after Dana.

Xx

"Hey, Dustin!" Zoey greeted her little brother as she walked over to the boys' dorm.

"Hey, Zo!" Dustin smiled, he was extremely happy considering he has a brain tumor.

"How's you today?" Zoey asked.

"Much better, thanks!" Dustin beamed, "No chair today!"

"Why not?"

"I don't always need it!"

"Be careful!"

"You're not Mom!"

"I know! I don't wanna be!"

"Stop fussing then!"

"Fine!"

Zoey stormed off. Dustin stared amazed at her back.

Xx

"Hey, Dana!" Maddy greeted, unaware of last night's events.

"If you're only being nice because of my parents, then stuff you!" Dana snapped without thinking.

"What about your parents?" Maddy asked sweetly.

Dana shook her head and walked into the cubicle, changed and walked out, without saying another word to Maddy.

Maddy stood there confused as to why her only friend, as far as she was concerned, wasn't talking to her.

Xx

Dana was miles away, sitting on the sand. The calm after the storm as her mother used to say. Her mom was a lot like her, stubborn, prone to tantrums and beautiful. Her dad was also a lot like her, stubborn, prone to tantrums and smart. They had died in a car crash. She had been in the car with them, but it would appear she had been left untouched. In actual fact she had internal scarring that would never be healed and would rule her life forever.

"I thought you might be here." a voice whispered behind her.

"Go away!" Dana muttered.

"No!" the voice stated.

The girl the voice belonged to knelt down beside her.

"Please, go away!" Dana begged.

"I said, no!" the girl shouted.

"Why are you here?" Dana asked slowly.

"I know you told them!" the girl muttered.

"How?"

"It's called gossip!"

"How could there be gossip?"

"Well, Jeni says that Krissy told her that Bridget told her that Hannah told her that Lizzie told her that this girl Nicole told Kate."

"That spaz!"

"Who? Kate?"

"No, Nicole!"

"Why?"

"She's my dorm mate! She can't keep her mouth shut for two seconds!"

"God, I hate her already! Now people can link we're sisters!"

"I know! Like our surnames weren't a big enough coincidence!"

"Look, Dana! I know it's hard! And I do apologise for not talking to you since, you know..."

"Jodie, I forgive you, as long as you talk to me and come and meet my friends and um..."

"Boyfriend?"

"How'd ya know?"

"You're my baby sis! I know stuff!"

Dana hugged her.

"Come and meet them now!"

"K!"

Dana pulled her older sister behind her as she walked up the beach.

Xx

"Hey, Chase!" Dana greeted as he opened the door, "Is Logan here?"

"Um...no..." Chase stuttered, he now knew of Dana's parents and didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I am!" Logan pushed him aside and slammed the door.

"Hey, Logan! This is-" Dana got cut off.

"Jodie! I know her!" Logan sighed.

"She's my sister!" Dana smiled, not quite knowing the reaction to expect.

"Your...sister?" Logan stumbled over the words.

"Yeah, I'm her sister and you're Logan Reese!" Jodie said with complete 'Dana attitude', "Jodie Cruz...best friends with Jeni Peters! You do know me!"

"Yes...I do!" Logan whispered.

"Logan, you didn't? With my sister?" Dana cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, well! Blondes, what can I say, gullable!" Logan smirked.

"I am not gullable!" Jodie protested.

"To make out with Logan, you have to be!" Dana giggled.

"What does that make you, then?" Logan laughed.

Dana didn't respond, she just gave him a look.

Xx

"Why does Zoey have to treat me like a baby?" Dustin complained at lunch.

"Coz she's your big sis and you have a brain tuber!" Rachael replied.

"It's called a tumor, not a tuber!" Dizzy corrected.

"She's trying to suffocate me!" Dustin whined.

"No, she's trying to be kind!" Dizzy answered.

"She'll kill me, before the brain thingy does!" Dustin moaned.

Xx

**A/n: Excellent!!!! I love it!!!!! What did you think???? You know you wanna tell me!!!!!**


	6. Come together!

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 6

**A/n: Yet another update from Zinaalla!!!! Go me, it's my birthday!!!!! Okay, not for another 39 days!!!!! TeeHee!!!!!!**

xx

Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Adam, Michael, Lola, Paul and Nicole sat at one table and Maddy, Dana, Jodie, Logan, Dizzy, Dustin, Rachael and Tia, Chase's hyperactive eleven year old sister.

"I know something you don't know! Na na, na na! I know something you don't! Oh da doo da day!" Tia sang.

"What?" Dizzy asked excitedly.

"Nothing!" Tia sniggered.

Dizzy and Rachael laughed. Dustin failed to see the humor.

"Maddy, do you have any siblings?" Jodie smiled.

"Yeah, see that guy over there?" Maddy points at Adam, "That's my older brother!"

"And your social life?" Jodie dug deeper.

Maddy's face grew red. Dana and Logan looked slightly uncomfortable and Rachael gulped.

"So?" Jodie asked not realising everyone's reaction.

"Single." Maddy muttered.

"I don't see why, you're one hot chick!" Jodie exclaimed.

"There's a good reason for that!" Dana raised her eye brows.

"Oh..." Jodie bit her lip and turned and pinky shade.

"I'm alright, Dana! I can talk about it!" Maddy sighed confidently.

"Okay." Dana apologised.

"I'm a lesbian, Jodie!" Maddy buried her head.

"So's Kate!" Jodie unusually smiled.

"Kate's a lesbian?" Dana asked shocked.

"Yeah, has been for the last year! She claims she gets a kick out of girls she could never get from guys!" Jodie shrugged.

Xx

Over at the other table Michael scowled at Maddy as she explained her life. Lola looked from him to her. She swore she saw his gaze soften.

"What do you think of Jodie?" Zoey asked looking warily and the blonde version of Dana as she smiled away.

"She's cool!" Lola grinned knowing Zoey completely disagreed.

"She called me a spaz!" Nicole moaned.

"No-one calls Nicole a spaz!" Paul warned.

"Except Dana." Nicole whispered.

"What do you think Chase?" Lola asked trying to take the subject away from how spazzy Nicole is.

"She's alright, I suppose." Chase muttered.

"Michael?" Lola smiled at her fake/real boyfriend.

"She's like Dana!" Michael shrugged, his eyes were still focused on Maddy.

"Michael, come with me!" Lola tugged on his sleeve and dragged him off.

Michael followed her willingly.

Xx

When they were at the fountain, Lola turned and faced him.

"Michael, you love Maddy!" Lola stated.

"No!" Michael argued.

"Yes, you do!" Lola shouted.

"I-"

"Shut up! I knew you did! I was acting! I pretended to like you, to see if you still liked her! I knew it!"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Face facts!"

"They're wrong facts!"

"No! You like her! She likes you! You abuse her because you can't admit that!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm psychic!?!"

"When did she tell you I hit her?"

"Dana told us all actually!"

"I knew that BITCH was trouble!"

"Dana is not trouble! I know she is not perfect, but she's her! Now go to Maddy, tell her you love her and kiss her!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid!"

"Afraid of what? Rejection?"

"No!"

"Good, she loves you!"

"I'm afraid of what'll happen!"

"I'll go and get her! It can be your secret! I won't tell anyone! I can just say I broke up with you or something!"

"That'd be good!"

Lola left Michael to sit on the fountain and think.

Xx

Lola approached the tables. No-one looked up. Lola walked towards Maddy.

"Can I have a word?" she asked.

"Um...sure!" Maddy stuttered.

She reluctantly left the table and waved Dana, Jodie and Logan goodbye. Maddy then followed Lola away from both tables and up towards the fountain.

Xx

Michael waited half-eagerly, half-worriedly for Lola to return and bring Maddy.

"I'm back, Michael!" Lola smiled.

"Hey! Maddy." Michael greeted.

"Michael!" Lola insisted.

She then sat back on the fountain and forced Michael up.

"Maddy, I'm sorry I hit you!" Michael apologised.

"I forgive you!" Maddy turned to leave.

Michael grabbed her arm, "I love you!"

"How could someone who loves me hurt me?" Maddy turned to face him.

"Sounds like someone else I know!" Michael took both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry!" Maddy's brown eyes dulled.

"I'm sorry too!" Michael smiled.

"And in for the kiss." Lola muttered.

The two looked at her awkwardly.

"Sorry!" Lola's rosy cheeks flushed redder.

Michael lent in on Maddy and kissed her passionately. Maddy kissed him back.

Xx

After a few minutes they broke apart. Both were red with embarrassment and Lola was smiling at a task well accomplished.

"We're not telling anyone, are we?" Maddy whispered.

"Please Maddy! Don't!" Michael pleaded.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't anyway!" Maddy smiled.

"And my work here is done!" Lola exclaimed.

"This was all part of your plan wasn't it!" Maddy asked, the idea had just hit her.

"Sort of!" Lola confessed.

"And unusually I'm okay with that!" Michael beamed.

Lola started to cry.

"Lola?" Maddy asked worriedly.

"It's part of the act!"Lola sniffed as she walked back to the tables.

Xx

Two days later Dana was in the bathroom throwing up.

"Dana?" Jodie shouted through the door.

Dana didn't respond, but carried on chucking her guts up.

"Is the door locked?" Jodie yelled.

Jodie then lightly pushed the door and it swung open. She knelt down beside her sister and swept back her hair.

"What did you eat last night?" Jodie asked calmly.

"Pizza." Dana lifted her head.

Her face was pale, her hair ratty and eyes dull.

"Dana, have you slept with Logan?" Jodie whispered.

Dana nodded her head before throwing up again.

"I'll get Jeni!" Jodie sighed.

Jodie then removed her scrunchie and put it in Dana's hair.

"Don't move!" Jodie warned.

"Do you honestly think I can?!?" Dana choked.

Jodie shut the cubicle door behind her and ran to find Jodie. Dana began to cry.

Xx

Jodie ran into her shared dorm with Jeni and Krissy. Jeni looked up from her nails and Krissy looked up from her usual everyday last minute homework.

"Pregnancy test?" Jeni asked.

"Over there!" Jeni gestured, "Who for?"

"Dana!" Jodie replied as she grabbed a pregnancy test from Jeni's stash.

"Logan's?" Krissy sighed.

"Been there, done that!" Jeni sighed.

"Hmmm!" Krissy added.

"Bye!" Jodie waved as she ran out the room.

Xx

"I'm back!" Jodie exclaimed.

"I'm done!" Dana stated.

"Here!" Jodie gave her the test.

"Thanks!" Dana mumbled.

Xx

"You never speak of your home life, Logan!" Zoey stated at breakfast.

"I do!" Logan protested.

"Not your dad!" Chase laughed.

"There's just me, dad, Kelsi and Jaz!" Logan shrugged.

"Jaz?" Dana asked whilst cradling her throbbing head.

"My three month old half-sister!" Logan sighed.

"Oh!" Dana half-moaned.

She pushed her porridge to the side and covered her mouth. Her eyes slowly started to close.

"Dana? Stay awake!" Jodie nudged her.

"Tell them I'm not going to class today." Dana groaned.

"Okay." Logan answered glancing nervously at her pale face and messy hair.

Dana allowed her eyes to close. Jodie let her. Logan let her. They all let her.

Xx

Dana lay in her bed.

"How could this be happening to me?" she moaned.

Her head was throbbing, her stomach lurching and the room spinning.

**A/n: What do you think?????? I think it's eventful!!!!!**


	7. Gone or is it?

Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)

Chap 7

**A/n: Most definitely the last chap, then all you guys and gals will have to wait for 'Lost at Sea' for the next installment!!!!!!!**

xx

After classes Jodie came into Dana's dorm. Dana was asleep, but still looked green and restless. Jodie sat down beside her.

"Dana." Jodie whispered.

"What?" Dana muttered.

"Wake up a minute." Jodie sighed.

"Why?" Dana yawns, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Dana, you're pregnant, that's why." Jodie uttered, so that no-one, apart from Dana, could hear.

"How can I be pregnant?"

"You know how."

"It's a rhetorical question!"

"Right."

"He has a three month year old sister."

"Half-sister."

"Like that makes it any better!"

"What makes what better?" Nicole stepped in the room, her 'I've just been kissing Paul' face on.

Zoey came in after her. Zoey too was smiling abnormally.

"I'll leave you three alone." Jodie stated, jumping up from the floor and running out the room.

"What's up, Dana?" Nicole asked, her once smiley face dimmed.

"Jodie, why?" Dana muttered.

"Tell us!" Zoey demanded, sitting down on her bed.

"Tell you what?" Dana groaned, not believing that her own flesh and blood would put her in this difficult position.

"Tell us what's wrong with you!" Nicole jumped to the floor to begin listening.

"Nothing, I'm just sick." Dana insinuated.

"Liar!" Zoey raised her voice.

"How am I a liar?" Dana cried, sitting up quickly.

"Well, we stopped in Quinn's room with Lola, Lola was crying over Michael, Nicole was telling me how lovely Paul is, so I sorta switched off. I could hear a murmuring in the background. Turns out Quinn's bugged our room and left it on. I heard you and Jodie speaking. I can't believe you're pregnant!" Zoey explained.

"Ohmygod! You're pregnant!" Nicole shrieked.

"Yes, and if you don't shut up, the whole of Brenner Hall will know!" Dana warned.

"Sorry." Nicole mumbled.

"You're getting rid of it, aren't you?" Zoey asked.

Dana went silent.

"Dana?" Zoey repeated.

Dana nodded her head reluctantly.

"Good." Zoey whispered, "And we won't have to tell Logan."

"Why do I have to get rid of it?" Dana muttered.

"You're fifteen!" Zoey shouted.

"And?" Dana inquired.

"Teenage mother, says it all." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Dana rolled over in the bed and went back to sleep.

Xx

Dana went into class the next day, but all she could think of was that Zoey was making her kill her baby. She had only been pregnant a few days, but could already feel the hormones taking hold. She was softer than she had been and something, a force of some kind, was pulling her away from Logan. Logan had found this, but if he tried to talk to Dana, she walked off, if he sent her a text it was deleted and his emails unread. Zoey had noticed this too and was slightly worried. She wasn't quite sure if it was her fault or not. Dana wasn't sure why she was doing any of these things either. She wanted to talk to Logan as she loves him a lot, but something just wasn't letting her near Logan. Dana felt the pain of watching her true love being hurt over and over again, because of something she had done, or hadn't, or something that Zoey had done. Dana was scared, scared of what her uncle would think, scared of what Logan would say and scared of who she was.

Xx

Dana walked up to Logan that night.

"Dana why have you been avoiding me?" Logan asked in hurt tone.

"I haven't been, not on purpose." Dana sighed.

"What's your problem, then?" Logan demanded to know.

"I haven't got a problem, we have a problem." Dana whispered.

"What do you mean?" Logan gripped Dana's hands.

Dana gulped and looked into Logan's eyes.

"Tell me!" Logan ordered.

"I'm pregnant." Dana uttered.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How could I be so stupid?!?"

"How were you stupid?"

"I let you!"

"That doesn't make you stupid!"

"It does in my books!"

"Your books need updating!"

"You know what I mean, Dana!"

"No, I don't! This was both our fault and three days time, there'll be no more problem!"

"What?"

"You know what I said!"

"SHE's pressuring you into this, isn't she?"

"Yes, partially, plus I'm just fifteen! Zoey said that I don't need this and she's right!"

"Dana, please, don't do it!"

"Do you know how dead I will be if I keep it?!? My uncle will kill me in one of his drunken rages!"

"Please, I'm begging you!"

"I know you are."

"Please!"

"I've made my decision and I've booked the appointment, every thing's ready."

"Why? Why, do you have to go through with this?"

"I'm not ready to have a human being growing inside me!"

"I love you!"

"That won't work."

"What does this mean for us?"

"I guess we're over."

With that Dana walked off. Tears actually began flooding down Logan's cheeks. He loved Dana and always knew he would, but now, Dana didn't want to know.

Xx

It was three days later. Dana was sitting in the clinic waiting area. Today was the day she would lose her baby. She was alone, as that is how she wanted it. After this day, she no longer have to worry about Logan, his baby or Zoey, as she had already broken up with Logan, began avoiding Zoey and was about to get rid of her baby. It's amazing how much damage one night can do to your whole life.

"Miss Cruz?" a nurse smiled.

Dana nodded slowly.

"We'll be ready for you in a minute." she responded.

The door to the clinic swung open and the warm mid-spring breeze span round Dana. The nurse went in the door behind her leaving her on her own. There was no-one else there in the waiting room, no-one for her to talk to. Dana got up and decided to let the wind blow on her. She hovered by the door, remembering what Logan had said, remembering Logan begging her, pleading with her. Dana opened the door and stood gazing out.

Xx

**A/n: Did she stay or did she leave????? What do you think???? Don't forget to read 'Lost at Sea' when I post it!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Show me I'm loved!!!!**


End file.
